This invention relates to a demountable panel system and relates particularly to a demountable panel system for use in partitioning for offices, schools, or any other building structure. The invention also relates to a system which facilitates workstation design and construction to individual requirements but which also allows changes to be made at any time.
Generally, partitions for offices and the like are formed of fixed partition material which may be built in situ or formed of prefabricated panels and erected on site. More recently, partitions have been formed of demountable partition panels which can be removed and transported to another site as required.
Heretofore, demountable partitions have been expensive to install due to the relative high cost of the materials used and the labour costs associated with erection. Thus, the demountable partitions were constructed of solid panels with edging of metal, usually extruded aluminium, which could be screwed or bolted together. Cover strips covered the joining screws and could be removed to enable the partitions to be removed when necessary.
To reduce the costs of such demountable partitions, cheap construction methods and cheap materials have been used. However, this has resulted in relatively light weight partitions which are subject to damage, structural failure and shortened life.
It is therefore desirable to provide a panel system which can be used for the construction of office partitioning and the like and which, when assembled, results in a partition having strength, durability and sound absorption properties similar to that of fixed partitioning but which is demountable and can be readily moved to different locations.
Modern office equipment and office layout designs need to utilize the advantages of computers, word processors and other similar equipment. For this purpose, it has become common practice to develop workstations for individual staff members, each workstation being individually designed in accordance with the working requirements of the user. Such workstations generally require a form of desk with either walls or low-level partitions separating one workstation from another.
It is a desirable feature of the present invention that such workstations can be constructed utilizing the demountable panel system of the present invention.
It is also desirable that the panel system of the invention is relatively economical to produce, is simple to erect and is able to be moved from place to place and re-erected with the same or a different format.